


James

by wankiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, sweet little dudes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker!Mikey, Sweet Little Dudes, prostitute/client
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My names Mikey. Fuck, call me Mikey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

"I don’t usually do this.." Pete explained nervously as James, so he called himself, closed the door of the motel room. "I mean, I have done it.. but not regularly, I’m not a creep. I just saw you and I’ve been lonely and I’m sort of impulsive and.."  
"Pete." James cut him off, putting his hands on Petes shoulders, "Relax. It’s okay." He assured and pushed Pete backwards onto the tacky brown sofa, "I know you’re not a creep." James climbed onto Petes lap, his tight jeans hugging his thighs and lanky arms draping over Petes shoulders and over the back of the sofa, "I want you to enjoy yourself, okay?"  
"Yeah.." Pete breathed and hesitantly placed his hands on James’ hips.   
Pete wasn’t nervous about the sex, he wasn’t even nervous about the fact James was a sex worker. He was just really fucking worked up. He hadn’t been fucked in almost 6 months which was driving Pete insane. He used to get laid atleast twice a month but he was going through a dry spell because of how busy he had been with work. Late nights were a no-no and weekends were usually booked and it was seriously taking a toll on Pete.  
James started to grind his hips down again Pete who was already half hard. James’ body was fluid, his hips rolled and his body followed smoothly and Pete was mesmerised for a few moments before he got himself together and pushed his hips back up. “Bed. Can we go to the bed?” Pete swallowed, looking up at James who was biting his lip and seemed to be enjoying the gridning just as much as Pete was.  
James nodded and got off of Pete and went straight through to the bed, stripping off his tight shirt at he went. Pete watched the muscles and bones move under James’ skin and he had to stop himself making a pathetic little noise.  
James lay out on the bed infront of Pete, in nothing but his boxers and he opened his legs invitingly up at Pete, “You gunna fuck me?” He asked in a sweet voice and Pete bit down hard on his lip.  
"I.." He started nervously "I.. I was wondering if maybe you could.."  
"You want me to fuck you?" James asked, trying to suppress a pleased smiled.  
"Yeah." Pete nodded eagerly "Please."  
"Thank fuck." James grinned and pulled Pete down onto the bed.  
Pete was a begger. He was also loud, squirmy and pretty fucking needy. Pete had to beg James several times to go hard, faster, deeper. James seemed to catch on very quickly to what made Pete tick. He pinned Pete down, fucking into him with one of Petes ankles on his shoulder. Pete couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he’d gotten when James started calling him a slut.  
When James started to get close he grabbed Petes hair and fucked into him as hard as he could and Pete started to moan his name but James shook his head “Mikey,” He managed, “My names Mikey. Fuck, call me Mikey.”  
~  
Later that night Mikey and Pete were stood outside the motel, a cigarette loosely hanging between Mikeys long fingers. “Where did you get James from?” Pete asked idly, tucking the money back into his pocket that Mikey had refused to take and instead gave Pete a piece of paper with his number on it.  
"It’s my middle name." Mikey explained and flicked his ciggarette out of his hand and turned to Pete, "I need to get going now. Call me, okay?" Pete nodded and grabbed Mikey by his jacket and pulled him down into a kiss. It was the first time they’d kissed the whole night and Pete couldn’t believe he’d made such a bold move but was reassured when Mikey wrapped his arms around Petes waist and pulled him in closer.


End file.
